Happily Ever After?
by Angel-Goddess
Summary: Every girl dreams of being an elegant princess and having a gorgeous knight in shining armour, right? Well, Serenity isn't one of those girls. Turns out she's certainly not your ordinary fairytale damsel! Fire Emblem and Sailor Moon crossover. AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any other anime that appears.

**AN **_Smirks_ Heh. Prepare yourselves, my dear readers. All witness the strangeness of Angel-Goddess's twisted little mind. Aha.. ahahahahah…..! Now featuring… one of the _rarest _crossovers ever! I present to you, the first Fire Emblem/Sailor Moon! _Angel-Goddess bows_

**IMPORTANT NOTES**:  
To see several bishies affiliated with Fire Emblem, go into my profile page and use the link in the bio information.  
I've pretty much combined all the Fire Emblem series into one so that you may have the joys of having all the bishies. Don't complain. It'll be easier to follow. Heh.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Happily Ever After?  
**A … Fairytale?  
_Prologue_

By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

A slender, silvery-haired woman sat down gracefully on a white, cushioned chair beside a double bed, her profound blue eyes which had a mysterious tint of silver, were shining like glistening sapphires splashed with silver glitter as she looked down in adoration at the little girl that curled up under the white satin blankets. The woman smiled serenely, rosy lips curving upwards lightly. "Sleep now, my dear. It's getting late." She whispered with a melodious voice, reaching over to her child and lightly brushing the wild tendril locks of her hair back fondly.

"Mommy, please read me a bedtime story." The child on the bed pleaded with a pout.

The woman chuckled, "And what would you like to hear, my dear?" she asked pleasantly, tilting her head slightly to the side.

The girl shot up immediately, excitement showing through her grin. "The one about the princess and her knight in shining armour!"

"But… you've heard that one so many times. Wouldn't you like to hear something different?" A stubborn shake of a head was the answer she received. "Oh, alright." She finally relented.

-:-

_Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess of a faraway land, whom they say the moon goddess Selene herself blessed the rulers of the White Kingdom with. She had long, silky golden hair that shone radiantly beneath the glorious sun's rich glare, an envy of many noble women and neighbouring princess' alike. Her intense blue eyes, which were twin pools of azure blue much like the sky's colour just before twilight, were accented by long dark lashes. Her lips were full; proudly bearing the colour of the reddest rose, a trait that her mother had passed on to her. Beauty certainly was something this young seventeen-year-old princess possessed. Her name was Serenity._

_Being the sole daughter of King Oberon and Queen Selenity, she was to inherit and ascend to the throne as soon as she came of age, providing that she was married. That time wasn't far now, and so the powerful rulers of the famous White Kingdom were searching for a worthy husband for their beloved daughter._

_Unaware of her parents' plans, the young princess easily slept past dawn and into mid-morning, a bad habit she had never gotten out of. The rays of the bright sunlight drifted into her large, spacious room in a quiet wake-up call, yet, Serenity slept on peacefully and without a sound._

A large snore erupted from the blonde's mouth and she tussled and turned in her large bed, a tiny dribble of saliva slowly making its way down the side of her mouth. Her bed covers were long gone, meekly lying on the bedroom floor as she had kicked it off unknowingly in the middle of the night in her almost-violent way of sleeping.

_Her bedroom's double door entrance creaked open and a slightly cross royal advisor walked into the room with a scowl, intent on waking up the serene slumbering form of the princess, who was dreaming of dashing princes riding on a white horses…_

She let out an unladylike snort and giggled, more drool slipping out of her mouth and making a wet patch on her satin pillow cover. "Ooh yeah… mmm… that's the way… uhm. More… yes…more, please…" She muttered in her sleep in an almost moaning voice.

Her guardian froze and turned dark red, sweatdropping at the noises her princess was making. _What on earth is she dreaming about? _Curious, the woman merely stood by the Serenity's bed to see if anything else was said.

"I want more… uhhm… more cake… ummm…" The blonde whined and turned, opening her mouth and chomping down savagely onto her soft pillow.

Luna, the advisor, swatted herself on the forehead, sighing. _Luna, of course the dear princess would never dream of anything like that! She's far too innocent!_ She berated herself, shaking her head. How could she have thought those things? … She was definitely sure she wasn't the only one who would've thought it, however. "Princess, wake up." She shook the sleeping girl's shoulder, frowning.

The girl simply batted her hand away and sighed, shifting so that her back was turned to the older female.

Luna groaned and used her special weapon… "Princess, look! Chocolate cake!"

That got an instant reaction.

Serenity's eyes snapped open and she bolted right out of her bed, hair frazzled and messy as she looked frantically around. "Eh! Where?" She exclaimed.

Luna's periwinkle blue eyes glittered in mirth and she curtsied lowly to her displeased princess, who seemed to have realized just what had happened. "Their majesties await you in the throne room, your highness. They request that you dress yourself appropriately and look presentable as there are important guests waiting out in the throne room's hallway." The dark violet haired woman curtsied again and left the room.

"Hey, wait, Luna!" Serenity rasped out a little too late just as the door shut behind her guardian. She scowled. Her instincts told her that something big was definitely going on, and by the looks of it, it probably revolved around her.

She walked over to her window and glanced down at the carriages and well-groomed horses down below in interest. She loved her room; it most certainly was the best lookout spot when you were trying to see whom the guests were. Her room was several storeys above the entrance area to the White Palace, meaning that she would be able to see exactly who the visitors that were about to enter the palace were. From the looks of the horses and carriages that had come in, these people were definitely nobles, coming from a rich family of some sort. Her astute gaze caught symbols that decorated the carriages and she squinted, trying to make out the crests.

Her eyes widened as she recognized only two emblems of the three carriages. _The royal crests of Pharae and Renais?_ She wondered, averting her stare up to the cloudless, pale blue sky worriedly. Those two kingdoms were quite famous, holding a high status and exerting a considerable amount of power over the smaller kingdoms and fiefs. What were her parents up to?

Well, there was only one way to find out, right?

And so, the princess hurriedly rushed to dress herself… 

-:-

"Saa, my dear, I'll tell you the rest tomorrow, so until then, sleep tight." The woman told her whining child with an impish grin.

The small girl looked like she was about to argue but decided to let it go. "Alright, goodnight, mom."

The woman planted a soft kiss upon the girl's forehead before leaving the room.

-:-:-:-:-

**AN** A short prologue to tease you. Heh. Review if you wish for me to continue.

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
aka Tenshi-Megami

**To see the bishounen that shall appear, visit my profile for the link.**

Please review. Constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated to help me improve.  
One review wouldn't hurt you, would it?


End file.
